What's Done, Has Been Undone
by Missy-T
Summary: In our modern time, Yugi and the others were walking around the streets looking for some fun, when they ran into a man in the streets. He meant trouble the first time Jonouchi started to talk to him, but he didn't know it, and now he's caught in the middl


Chan-Chan : Hi there! My name is Chantal, but one of my very special friends calls me 'Chan-Chan' and I decided to call myself that. So this is my first fic, and I'm hoping that you all like it. I made this story based on a part of my life, with some people being compared to my own friends.  
Anyway, here's the summary : Yugi and all of his friends are just traveling down a street to go home, when they bump into a man named Xander. He puts something onto the back of Jonouchi's neck. He gains control of him for someone very mysterious. What's gonna happen to Jonouchi?! Hope he doesn't get hurt! O.O  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
Who is this . . . Xander?  
  
The sun shined, the wind blew, gently, the sky was clear. The birds sang, the trees swayed back and forth in the wind, the flowers danced.  
  
Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda were walking down the street to the Kame game shop, when they ran into Bakura, and Malik.  
  
"Hey Bakura! Malik!" Yugi yelled. Bakura and Malik turned around and waved to them. Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda ran over to them, and started talking.  
  
"Hey guys!" Bakura said to them. Malik just smiled at them and turned back around to look at the stand that he was at. Bakura looked at him and slightly laughed.  
  
"So, how've you been, Bakura?" Anzu asked him.  
  
"Pretty good, we've been grocery shopping a while ago, we're just looking at the items that they have here on the stand." He moved out of the way, and pointed his hand out to the stand. Yugi and Anzu moved forward to see what they had.  
  
Anzu found a beautiful gold necklace and matching bracelet. She also found a 10 karat gold ring with a tiny ruby on the top. She tuned around and showed it to Honda who smiled when he saw it. She turned around and returned it to the woman at the stand, and walked to Honda's side.  
  
Yugi saw a bunch of braided friendship bracelets and picked them up to show Anzu. Anzu walked over to him and took a look at them.  
  
"Wow, they're beautiful!" She reached out to take one and looked at it. It had blue, green, and purple strands. She gave it back to Yugi, and he paid for six bracelets.  
  
"Arigatou for buying these beautiful bracelets." The woman behind the stand bowed to them.  
  
"You're welcome, and thank you." Yugi bowed to the woman, and turned to walk away.  
  
As they walked away, Yugi began to hand out the bracelets. Anzu got hers first, then Jonouchi, Honda, Bakura, then Malik. Yugi put his on last, seeing as he was the one who bought them. As soon as all of them finished putting them on, Anzu held her hand out in front of her.  
  
"Come on you guys! Put your hands in. As long as we have these bracelets, our friendship won't die." The others put in their hands and smiled saying; "To friendship!"  
  
When they finished, Jonouchi began to run ahead of them towards the ice cream stand.  
  
"Hey, you guys! I'm gonna beat you all to the ice cream stand!" He called out.  
  
"You wanna bet, Jonouchi?" Honda started running after him, followed by the others.  
  
As they ran down the street, someone was watching them from the rooftops. A bird flew in from behind him and perched itself next to him on the railing. It folded up its wings and looked over at him.  
  
"We need to keep a close watch on the one with the Millennium Puzzle. Isn't that right, Xander?" The black raven turned away from him, and flew behind him. When the bird landed, it turned into a man.  
  
This man had short Black hair with bright Red streaks, Amber eyes, and a scar below his cheek bone. He had three earrings on his left ear, and four on his right. He wore a black trench-coat, faded whit t-shirt, and tight black leather pants.  
  
He walked up to the railing again sat up on top of them. He pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips. He pulled out a lighter and lit up his cigarette. He took one puff, and turned to the person beside him.  
  
"You're right, Kiharu. You're absolutely right." The person next to him smiled and walked away from him. Xander's eyes followed the person, until they were out of sight. Then he turned around and whispered to himself; "You're absolutely right." He turned around and slid off the railing. He took one last drag of his cigarette, transformed back into his bird, and flew away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Ha, I'm winning!' Jonouchi said to himself. He turned his head to see where Honda was, and saw him fly right past.  
  
"See ya later, Jonouchi!" Honda exclaimed as he sped right past him. Jonouchi tried to run faster, but he wasn't able to catch up. He was out of energy.  
  
Honda was the first one to get to the stand, and sat down on the bench to catch his breath, while Jonouchi ran over to him, and playfully hit his shoulder. He fell to the ground on his knees and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Ya know what, Jonouchi?" Honda started with a grin, "You have to buy for us all."  
  
Jonouchi looked up at him, still out of breath. The look was in disagreement. "I . . . don't think so."  
  
"Ya, you will. You lost the race, and now you have to pay . . . for everyone." When Honda finished, Yugi, Anzu, Malik and Bakura walked up to the bench where Honda sat on. Yugi walked up to Jonouchi, and bent down to help him up.  
  
Jonouchi looked next to him to see Yugi holding out his hand to help him up. He looked up into his eyes and blushed a slight pink, although you couldn't really notice it from his face still being red.  
  
"So, you lost, huh?" He asked. Jonouchi still looking at him stood up.  
  
"Ya, but the thing is, I don't got any money." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bit of change. "See? This is all I got." Jououchi looked away from Yugi and sat back on the ground. Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out a bit of change. He handed it to Jonouchi, but he refused.  
  
"No, Yugi, I don't need your money." He pushed his hand away. Yugi looked up at him in confusion, but shrugged it off.  
  
"Okay, Jonouchi, but how are you going to pay?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe I'll pay for tomorrow's, tomorrow it's cheaper." Jonouchi laughed, and Yugi laughed along with him. Honda and the others looked at them, trying to figure out what they were laughing about. Unfortunately, they didn't get an answer.  
  
Jonouchi then walked over to Honda and told him exactly what was going to happen.  
  
"Honda, I'm not buying today, I'm going to buy tomorrow." Honda looked at him wide-eyed but nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Each of our heroes decided to walk back home to hang-out, but ran into a suspicious looking man. He had short Black hair with bright Red streaks, Amber eyes, and a scar below his cheek bone. He had three earrings on his left ear, and four on his right. He wore a black trench-coat, faded white t- shirt, and tight black leather pants.  
  
Jonouchi looked up to see him, but he knocked him over. Jonouchi fell backwards along with the man who bumped into him.  
  
"Sorry, man, I didn't see you there." The man apologized helping Jonouchi up.  
  
He stood up rubbing the back of his head. "Naw, it's ok, I wasn't looking where I was going." He looked up to see the one he bumped into, and looked him over. "What's your name, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm not bein' too polite!" He chuckled, "My name is Xander, Xander Waters. I'd like to know your, if you don't mind?"  
  
"No, not at all! My name is Jonouchi. These are my friends Anzu, Malik, Bakura, Honda, and My best pal, Yugi." Xander shook each and everyone of their hands, except Anzu's; he kissed the top of it.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Well I got to go, but maybe we'll meet again, sometime?" He looked towards Anzu and smiled. "How 'bout it?" Each of them nodded their heads in agreement, and said all at the same time; "Ya, sure!"  
  
He smiled another smile, and agreed along with them. "Alright, well if any of you want to contact me, here's my number." He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote down seven simple numbers; 555-2947. He handed it to Jonouchi who stuck it into his coat pocket. They all bid him farewell, and made way for their own path . . . home.  
  
Meanwhile, Xander was standing on the roof with his cell phone in his hand, talking to a mysterious person.  
  
"Ya, it's all set. Now all you have to do is talk to him. He'll listen." He responded into the phone.  
  
"Good, be ready tomorrow, he's going to make a surprise trip to the roof where you are now, and you'd better be ready!" The person on the other line hung up and he put his phone away.  
  
He stood up on the railing, spread his arms wide, and jumped. He changed instantly, and flew away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chan-Chan : So . . . . . . How is it? I know it may not be the best, but it's my first fic and I'm planning on getting better. But that could only be achieved by the reviews of people who read my fic. Please review, flames are acceptable. 


End file.
